


Definitely Not Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

by rencaff (anubis_k)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis_k/pseuds/rencaff
Summary: Freddie invites his first serious boyfriend over for chocolate cake...





	Definitely Not Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

Freddie had invited David to his flat on a Sunday afternoon and he expected to see his girlfriend Mary there, so he was confused but relieved to find Freddie was alone – it was just them and his cats.

‘Have you told her yet? Does she know I’m here?’ David asked.

‘Oh David, leave it, let’s just have fun.’

‘For God’s sake, you’ve got to tell her.’

‘She’s out all day and our favourite film’s on. You’re the only one who appreciates these films as much as I do, so let’s not spoil things. I’ll deal with it later!’

David rolled his eyes, annoyed Freddie still hadn’t told Mary the truth about them yet. But he softened when he saw that Freddie had made some tea and had been to the shops to buy some chocolate cake. He usually convinced someone else to prepare food and drink, so David appreciated the gesture. The pair got comfortable on his settee to watch. Halfway through, Freddie brought out some wine, and they became slightly drunk, messing about giggling and spoon-feeding each other chocolate cake, instead of watching the TV.

The drink eventually made David feel relaxed, so he leaned his head on Freddie's shoulder, allowing him to play with his collar-length hair. He forced himself to focus on the film, but it was futile. He looked at Freddie, and could tell he was aroused too; his dark eyes sparkling. David excused himself, went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. When he returned, Freddie smiled, and he watched as he drank his wine in a cute way, sipping it then swilling it in his mouth slightly, then when he swallowed it, his cheeks dimpled. He was so adorable and hot, sitting there with his chest hair visible through the open buttons of his silk blouse and he kept getting the urge to jump on him and feel his body all over in a frenzy of passion. There were niggling thoughts stopping him though. What if Mary came back and Freddie clammed up and went weird. What if he threw him out in order to protect Mary? He hated this closeted business and how Freddie just ran from it. He wished he had the balls to tell her the truth and accept himself. He put his inhibitions aside as Freddie took his hand in his and asked, ‘Do you ever have days where all you want is sex?’

‘Yes! I just wish we could be together. Properly, stop all this sneaking around like pathetic fourteen-year-old schoolboys.’

‘Not _now_ David, you had to kill the mood! Let’s just do it, because I’m so _hard_ right now! Give me that chubby little arse of yours!’ Freddie was just looking at him and David wanted to go off on one and rant about what a coward Freddie was. But the musician smiled sweetly, lips closed. And as his smile grew bigger, his full lips failed to contain his teeth, and he beamed right at him and raised one eyebrow seductively. Then David almost felt himself physically melting because of this bastard, this deceitful rat, gay as hell, yet to the public, Lord Ambiguous of Sexuality. He hated how Freddie could win him over when he wanted to be angry, for keeping David a dirty secret behind his girlfriend’s back. Freddie’s dark eyes gave him the green light, and he grinned and got up to draw the curtains. Then he turned and practically lunged at David, taking him into his arms, kissing him a little too hard. They helped to undress each other and without asking, Freddie ran his hand up David’s thighs and gently took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it. Freddie was already hard; he was huge and David could never resist.

‘Do you want me to be gentle?’ Freddie cooed, dark eyes sparkling in the darkened living room. ‘Or do you want me to make you scream like a bitch?’ he burst out laughing. David didn’t care either way. Freddie always made him scream like a bitch, fast or slow, gentle or rough. He slowly started kissing him, putting his arms around his neck and stroking his soft long hair.

‘I want you over that cabinet!’ Freddie cried and David obeyed, moving over to a large cabinet the other side of the room, pushing some glass bowls to one side. David bent forward, pushed his chubby, round arse out towards Freddie. He was shorter than Freddie and at the right height and angle for him to penetrate deeply. As always, he gasped at Freddie’s size – he did take a bit of getting used to at first. He looked around into Freddie’s eyes, watching him as he bit his lip, eyes rolling back with pleasure as he suddenly groaned. Both their movements became faster; David pushed back onto Freddie’s cock which caused the cabinet to bang against the wall with every thrust. They both giggled at this, but the noise was getting too loud – the neighbours would be sure to complain.

Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious at the wrong moment, Freddie halted. David correctly suspected he was fearful of a neighbour telling Mary and was about to complain, but stopped when Freddie yanked him by the arm down the hall to his bedroom. David resented that room – it was also Mary’s, which had shocked him when he’d first stayed there. That rat Freddie had told him he and Mary were just “old friends”. It was a right tart’s boudoir though, and had Freddie Mercury written all over it. David bent over on all fours for him, and Freddie slipped back into his arse with ease, making him gasp – this position was definitely more suited to his length. His balls smacked against him as he gave long, deep, breathtaking thrusts. Freddie reached around to stroke David's cock with one hand and gently scratched his back with the other, making him cry out with pleasure. David arched his back and felt his legs beginning to shake and give way. Such bliss was making him so dizzy, and combined with the wine he'd consumed; Freddie was taking him to another world. He reached his climax noiselessly, save for a low, sharp grunt, simply collapsing on his bed in a state of ecstasy, pulling Freddie down with him. Freddie was now lying flat across David’s back and was not long in coming either. His thrusts became shallow and short. Gasping, he shot his hot cum inside David, moaning as he withdrew and rubbed the slippery tip of his cock on his arse cheek. They silently cleaned themselves up, giving each other satisfied and smug smiles and kissing intermittently. David reached up and tidied Freddie’s tangled sweaty hair, which had been so fluffy at the start of the day.

‘Oh bloody hell Freddie, I love you, you shit. I wish things were easier.’

‘Well dear, I’ll sort something out. I’d like nothing more. You know how it is.’ He led David by the hand back to the settee and they carried on watching last of the film, every now and then looking at each other with knowing smiles. Apart from the secrecy, this had been a perfect Sunday afternoon.


End file.
